Red Adder
by CosmicGirl22
Summary: Danissa is the daughter of 2 deatheaters in Azkaban, The Lestranges. Haley Dale is an auror on the tail of Sirus Black no pun intended. Snape is, well Snape. What happens when these forces collide? evil Snape fic!
1. Prolouge

Okie Just an idea I had this afternoon. If you think it's a good idea let me know. If you hate it then let me know that too. It wont have much to do with Hogwarts…but Snape and some of the Marauders will be present….namely Lupin.   
  
Oh and a warning…Snape is going to be sorta evil in this…actually on the Death Eaters side and only faking loyalty to Dumbledore. If that sounds interesting then, again, let me know!  
  
  
Prologue:  
  
  
My name is Danissa LeStrange. Yes, the only daughter of the infamous LeStranges now imprisoned in Azkaban.   
  
I can still remember how it happened, even though I was only seven years old. The Aurors bursting into our living room and taking my Mother and Father from me. The defiant look in my mothers eyes, being forced to live with the Crabbes, the family 'visits' to Azkaban to see my Mother half insane and starved. Did it affect me? You could say so.  
  
. They say my parents killed and tortured many muggles. I say, "So what?" All I want is my parents back, and I know exactly how to make that happen. My mother told me on my last visit to Azkaban.   
  
She had been silent for the entire visit, only looking at the dirt floor of her cell. As I got up to leave, she grabbed my shoulder.  
  
"Find Snape." she strained as though fighting her insanity.   
  
"Mom? What is it? Snape who?" I asked, trying to get her death grip off of my shoulder.  
  
"Severus Snape." she said purposefully. "He knows. He can resurrect… He knows." Her voice trailed off and her eyes went empty like vacuums.  
  
"Mom? Mom?" but she was gone again, lost in her painful past memories.  
  
I must find Severus Snape and convince him to help me, but how? 


	2. An Invitaion

Snape sat minding his own business at breakfast in the great hall. It was the last morning of the Hogwarts term. Severus was glad to be rid of the students for the summer.   
  
The mail post arrived as he finished his meal. As usual his copy of the daily prophet landed in front of him. He picked it up and scanned thru the headlines.   
  
A large brown tawny owl came and landed on the back of his chair.  
  
Sir Snape,  
  
I hope this letter finds you well. I am in dire need to speak privately with you. Please send a message back with Marcella telling me when and where to meet you.   
  
Danissa LeStrange  
  
  
Snape gave a quick look to Dumbledore to make sure he hadn't seen the signature .   
  
Snape scribbled quickly with a spare quill and sent the owl back to its sender. Marcella, the owl, flew back up thru the rafters, disappearing from his view.  
  
So, it appeared the LeStrange's little brat of a daughter had discovered something she shouldn't know. He wasn't sure what disturbed him more. The fact that she had been idiotic enough to send him a letter at Hogwarts, or that her mother was using his name in Azkaban. He meant to put a stop to both of them.   
  
  
  
  
  
Danissa was pacing the floor of her bedroom waiting for Marcella's return. Her navy blue robes were swishing along the wooden floor. She bit her lip and went over the words of her letter in her head. Had she used the right words? Should she have signed her name to such a letter? It wasn't that she didn't trust Marcella. In fact, Marcella was the only owl she did trust due to an incident when she was in school at Durmstrang.   
  
It had been hours since she had sent the owl to Hogwarts and now the sun had long been down when she finally did fly thru the opened window. She still had the letter clutched in her claws. Danissa wasn't exactly sure if that was a good sign or not.   
  
"Come on girl," she said removing it from Marcella grip, "Give it here or no dinner." Marcella squawked and ruffled her wings. "I'm just joking with ya." Danissa laughed and unrolled the letter.   
  
In hurried writing at the bottom of the page was four words.  
  
Knockturn Alley 3 a.m.  
  
Danissa didn't waste time. She grabbed her traveling robes out of her closet and ran down the stairs. Her broom was propped up by the door.   
  
"Miss! Miss! Where are you going at this hour?!" came the high pitched voice of her house elf, Trissy.  
  
"Go back to bed, Triss…" Danissa said hatefully. "When I need you I'll call for you." With that, Danissa was out the door and into the night sky.  
  
  
  
okie...that is chapter 1 or something...please please please review... 


	3. Dark Alley

New chapter ... :)  
  
The alley was perfectly dark at this time of night. The only light was that of the half moon. She stood on the wet cement and cast long looks up and down the alley hoping to catch a glimpse of the man called Snape.  
  
The hour of three was fast approaching and she had yet to see him. She had her black travel robes on but her head was uncovered. She paced back and forth in front of a blackened shop window.   
  
Then she heard a swoosh, as though someone had just landed a broom. She rounded the corner of the shop onto a side street, and standing there was a figure, very tall and shrouded from head to toe. She walked cautiously closer to him. His broom was tall and polished black. The tip was curved slightly and reached his tall shoulders. He raised his head and looked down his long slender nose at her. His lips were pursed into what was unmistakably a sneer.  
  
Danissa had expected a robust man, a man like her father had been before trapped in Azkaban, but this man was inches taller than how she remembered her father and Snape's eyes seemed darker and colder.   
  
"How dare you contact me at Hogwarts?" he asked. His voice was silkily sharp.  
  
"A pleasure to meet you as well." she said, but if he heard her he ignored it.  
  
"I shudder to think what would have happened had your letter been intercepted, me receiving post from a LeStrange." He said the word LeStrange as though it tasted bitter in his mouth.  
  
"I've had Marcella long enough to know she wouldn't allow such a thing to happen." she said in her defense. She was beginning to take offense at his attitude.  
  
"Since I am here, will you please tell me exactly what you wanted. If it involves some crazed idea of rescuing your parents, you needn't have wasted your time, or mine." he added superciliously.  
  
"I am only doing what my mother instructed me to do, Sir." she said thru pursed lips.  
  
"Ah, yes," he took over, "how *is* your mother?"  
  
"She's a raving lunatic at one moment and an empty shell the next, how do you expect her to be?" Danissa's jaw was set. How dare this man insult her and then have the gall to act concerned about her parents?   
  
"Unfortunately the dementors have that effect on people after prolonged exposure." he said to no one in particular. "Well, it's been nice seeing you again, Danissa. Keep in touch." He made to remount his broom but she reached out to stop him. He looked at her hand on his shoulder as though it were a disgusting bug that had lit there.  
  
"Wait, please." She was pleading with him. This, he thought, was a start.   
  
"There was something else?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.   
  
"Just talk with me. Someplace besides this alleyway. My home isn't far from here by flight. You could follow…"  
  
"What ever you're thinking up, Miss LeStrange, don't." he interrupted her. "I have no intention of getting involved in what ever scheme you have planned."  
  
"Then resurrecting the Dark Lord doesn't appeal to you?" she asked before she realized what she was saying.  
  
Snape's eyes burned with a fury that caused her to swallow hard, but her eyes remained fixed on his.   
  
"Are you mad?" he asked slowly thru clenched teeth.  
  
"I'm tired of playing this game, Sir Snape." she said mounting her broom this time. "Follow me home if you want to hear what I have to say. If you don't, then farewell." She zoomed up into the night sky.  
  
Snape stood dumbfounded for a moment. He wasn't used to people retreating from his presence. Her silhouette was on the moon before he mounted his black broom and took off after her.  
  
  
r/r :) 


	4. Way Late

New Chapter....Starring Haley Dale as an auror. I really like this chapter and i think it will add an interesting twist to the story...  
  
(Haley I hope you enjoy this...I love being in your fic :))  
  
  
  
  
Haley Dale sat at her desk in her makeshift office in the Ministry of Magic. She was sure that it was really a closet with a desk shoved inside it. She didn't mind much as she was rarely in her 'office' anyway.   
  
She sat staring at a folded piece of parchment, writing that name she hated so much, over and over until it burned in her skull. That name that had taken her parents from her on that street all those years ago.   
  
Sirius Black.  
  
She was hoping for some clue to pop out at her. Something she had missed before, that would explain his whereabouts, and how he had managed to escape Azkaban.   
  
There was a loud rasp at her office door. Haley reached an inch over and opened it. Standing there was her old friend and mentor. Alastor Moody.   
  
  
"Working late?" He asked as he withdrew his cane that he had been hitting the door with.  
  
"Well, I hardly call sitting here working," she laughed and withdrew the parchment, pocketing it quickly. She looked into Moody's scarred and severed face, even more harsh looking in the candle light, but she only saw the warm smile and gleeful eyes.  
  
"You're a good girl, Haley." he said and looked cautiously around the small room before entering it. His magical eye darting to and fro.  
  
"It's ok, Moody." she said, laughing to herself. "No ones cursed the place that I know of."   
  
His magical eye whirred to her, and he twisted his mouth into a grin.  
  
"You're a good auror, Haley Dale, but a tad too trusting." he sniffed the air, and checked the chair before sitting down opposite of her. "Now," he began, tapping his cane on the floor, "Are you going to tell me what's bothering you or do I have to guess?"  
  
"What makes you think something's bothering me?" she asked innocently and began fiddling her thumbs.   
  
Moody's eyes darted to her hands, which Haley instinctively put under her desk. Moody waited in silence for Haley to fess up.  
  
"Oh alright." she said finally, knowing that Moody knew her far too well. "Its Black. His trail has ran cold."  
  
"Fudge is a fool for putting you on this case." Moody's voice rose an octave. "He knows your parents were victims of Black's curse."  
  
"I wanted this mission. It's the only thing I can do for my parents now.  
Making sure that death eater gets put back where he belongs is my top priority." She sighed and looked longingly at the clock on her desk. It was set to 'You Should've Been Home 4 Hours Ago.'  
  
"Haley." Moody said standing up. "Just remember, Constant Vigilance. Letting your guard down and getting hurt does nothing to honor your parents memory." Moody moved to leave the room.  
  
"I know that." Haley smiled, she had heard the 'constant vigilance speech' before. "I'll be careful, and I'll get him. After all," she laughed and patted Alastor Moody on the back, "I was taught by the best."  
  
Moody chuckled lightly. "You're a good girl, Haley." he repeated and went to close the door behind him. "Oh, one more thing." he added popping his head back in. "I know I am an ex-auror, and it be far beyond me to try and tell you how to do your work…" his voice trailed off.  
  
"What is it, Alastor?" Haley laughed.  
  
"Well," his voice held a hint of caution, "I heard that girl of the LeStrange's was visiting Azkaban not long before Black's escape. She's about your age Haley. Maybe a little older or younger, not sure." Moody's eye began swirling around inside his head and continued to for a minute until returning to Haley. "You may want to check on her. I believe her name is Danissa."  
  
"Alright." Haley nodded and forced a smile. Inside she was kicking herself. Why hadn't she thought of checking the past registry of visitors to Azkaban? Maybe Moody was right, and she was a little to close to be objective. "Thank you, Alastor." she fake smiled again.  
  
"Anytime Dear." he nodded and clunked back up the hallway. "Constant Vigilance." she heard him call back to her.  
  
Haley rubbed her temples. She didn't feel anything close to vigilant. 


	5. Bad Dreams

Danissa landed on her front steps. Looking over her shoulder she could see Snape approaching. She walked forward and opened her door.  
  
Snape landed behind her, his robes billowing as he landed.   
  
"If you will," Danissa said and she motioned for him to enter her home.   
  
Snape looked around cautiously then walked through the door. He had been here before, when the LeStranges had lived here. Nothing had changed. The colors were the same…ebonized wood for molding and walls the color of pine. Same wrought iron fire place stood on the far wall. It was a cozy house, in the sense that it was small, but on a closer look one could see that all the chairs had stiff backs, and all the tables had sharp edges.  
  
"Oh! Miss has returned!" Trissy called running out from the kitchen. Her joyous expression changed when she saw that her Mistress was not alone. Trissy's eyes grew wider and her mouth sank down when she realized who this visitor was. Trissy gave a squeak and ran over to Danissa and began wailing, "Not him, Miss….Not him!"  
  
"You know the mark of a good house elf is that they are never seen." Danissa hissed as she kicked the elf off her feet.  
  
"Trissy is most humbly sorry, Miss." Trissy said but her eyes never left Snape.   
  
"Go and fix us some tea then." Danissa grumbled, and shoved Trissy on her way. "Sometimes I wonder if house elves are worth the trouble." Danissa murmured to Snape, once Trissy had left the room. "My parents could have at least left me a decent one."  
  
Snape only smirked and took off his traveling cloak.  
  
--  
  
Haley Dale arrived home not long later. She sank down on her bed, practically too tired to move. Black was still somewhere out there. They had been so close to capturing him, even having him in custody at Hogwarts school, before he escaped…practically into thin air.  
  
'Where is he now?' Haley thought. She couldn't imagine any respectable witch or wizard taking him in or hiding him. Unless, of course, this Danissa LeStrange had something to do with it. But why would she rescue Black and not her parents?   
  
Haley blew out her night candle and laid her head down on the pillow, falling into a fitful sleep, dreaming the same dream she had every night.  
  
She was standing on the street with her mother and father.  
Their happy faces turning into worried looks.  
Her father sticking her into a back alley and telling her to stay put.   
The loud boom of the street being blown away, along with her parents.   
And finally, being found by Alastor Moody.   
  
Haley awoke breathlessly in the night, and sighed deeply at the wounds that still stung.  
  
--  
  
Snape sat at the table. Snape had his arms crossed and looked impatient. Danissa was pacing the floor.  
  
"Are you going to get to the point of all this?" he asked, looking nonplussed.   
  
"My mother said you knew how to resurrect the Dark Lord. She sent me to you." Danissa sat down opposite him. "I want to offer my services to you, help in any way I can."  
  
Snape's expression clouded. Danissa couldn't tell if her words pleased him or not, but he did chuckle lightly.  
  
"You needn't have wasted your time. Unfortunately, Voldemort's soul is lost, and he cannot be resurrected until it is found."   
  
"Have you looked?" Danissa asked immediately.   
  
"I happen to be a Hogwart's professor," Snape looked, for a moment, furious. "A very demanding profession, if I do say. I do not have the time or means to go traipsing around the globe looking for a disembodied spirit that may or may not still exist. However, if you do, then by all means, have at it." He made to stand.  
  
"I didn't mean to offend you." she reached out for him, but he retched his hand away from hers, his eyes burning. "But make no mistake. Voldemort is alive, somewhere out there. I know it. He has to be." She looked down at her hands and thought of her parents in that place.  
  
Snape stood and took his cloak from the hanger and picked up his broom from the foyer.  
  
"It is late, Miss Lestrange." he said opening the door. "Give me time to think on this, I will call again." With that, he was gone into the night sky.  
  
Danissa stood with the cold night wind whipping her face. She shut the door and made her way upstairs. Trissy was in her bedroom turning down her covers.   
  
"He is gone, Miss?" Trissy asked as she jumped down from the bed and helped to remove Danissa's boots.  
  
"Yes." Danissa answered lazily.   
  
"Trissy remembers him, Miss. Trissy is remembering him from the old days." Trissy whispered as though she knew something that was top secret. "He was dangerous, Miss. Trissy is thinking he is still dangerous."  
  
"Trissy WILL be thinking dangerous if she doesn't remember her place." Danissa threatened and knocked Trissy back.  
  
"Trissy is most sorry, Miss." Trissy scampered off to stir the fire, and Danissa could hear Trissy fighting back tears.   
  
"What are you blubbering about?" Danissa asked as she crawled between the covers.  
  
"Trissy is most worried about her Mistress. Trissy fears for her safety." Trissy did began sobbing. "Trissy knows no good can come of this, no good at all." Trissy ran out of the room before bursting into wails down the hall.  
  
"Dumb elf." Danissa murmured to herself as she blew out her night candle. She fell into a fitful sleep.  
  
Playing with a stuffed rat on the hearth rug.  
Her mother and father sitting in the chairs by the fire.  
The suddenness of the Aurors bursting thru the door and chimney, wands drawn.  
Her mother's wails as she was drug from their house.  
Danissa's own cries for her mother and father.  
The disdainful look in the eyes of the Aurors, so apparent they hated her along with her parents.  
  
When Danissa awoke breathlessly in the night, the only thought that comforted her was that Voldemort was out there, somewhere in the darkness, waiting to be found, waiting to make it all right again. 


	6. Messages

Days had past with no word from Snape. Danissa had begun to give up on the idea of him helping her. Her mother hadn't given her a set of instructions in case Snape refused to help.   
  
Danissa made up her mind to go back to Azkaban and see if maybe she could get something from her mother or father.   
  
As Danissa began out the door for Azkaban, she was interrupted by a boy standing on her front step.  
  
"May I help you?" she asked him, and was somewhat put off by the smirk he gave her.  
  
"So…." he began, "You must be the LeStrange brat." He walked into her house as though he owned it.  
  
"And you are?" She asked  
  
"The Malfoy brat." he replied, turning on his heel and sticking out his hand. "Draco Malfoy, at your service."  
  
"Charmed, now if you don't mind I have to be somewhere…" she motioned for him to leave.  
  
"Professor Snape sent me." This stopped Danissa in her tracks.  
  
"Why? Does he have an answer for me?" Danissa fired questions at Draco, who only smiled-obviously loving the power-shift.  
  
"He sends a message…" Draco said slowly, and walked further into Danissa's foyer, examining her knickknacks on the table.  
  
Danissa shut the door behind her, sensing his game and being forced to play along. "And?"  
  
"These really are fascinating…" Draco said, picking up one of her family heirlooms. "Do you know what century this is?"  
  
"Haven't a clue." Danissa said hurriedly and snatched it out of Draco's hand. "It belonged to my father." she placed it back on the table. "Most things in this house belonged to my parents."  
  
"Let me guess? Dead? Or in Azkaban?" Draco asked, his arms folded as he leaned against the table, his eyes still scanning her house.  
  
"Azkaban….now can you get on with Snape's message?"   
  
--  
  
The next day, Haley Dale returned to Azkaban to search for more clues.  
  
She first stopped by Black's cell, still empty. The dirt floor and jagged walls looked as pitiful as any of the other occupants'. She looked it over closely, still nothing new…nothing that would explain how this happened.   
  
In the cell next to Blacks, a man very much insane from his years in Azkaban, was howling at the top of his lungs.   
  
"Where my dog?" he asked Haley as she passed by him. "Where my dog? I had a dog…where my dog?" The man's pleading became more urgent as she walked away.  
  
"Poor fool." Haley said under her breath, "He doesn't even know where he is."  
  
As Haley turned a corner in the cramped hallway she was confronted with a man dressed all in black.   
  
"Severus Snape?" Haley asked raising an eyebrow. "What brings you to Azkaban Prison?"  
  
"Miss Dale…." Snape said in greeting and tried to pass her.   
  
"I asked you a question." Haley said stepping in front of him. "Don't forget I am an auror, cooperating with me would be a good idea."  
  
"Ahh…yes. Tell me, Miss Dale, any word on Black?" His eyebrows raised. "It really is a pity you let him slip thru your fingers at Hogwarts. I'm sure the Ministry was most disappointed."   
  
Haley looked down at her feet.  
  
"If you will excuse me." Snape pushed past her and was half way down the hall before she could stop him.   
  
"Damn." she said to herself, angry for letting Snape get to her. "I'm reaching for straws here anyway…Snape wouldn't have helped Black tie his shoes, let alone escape…" 


	7. Visitors

Soo I havent written much on this in awhile but I thought I would post the rest that I did have laying around on my hard drive.

"He actually just wanted me to tell you he would be arriving here shortly." Draco walked further into the house and plopped down on the love seat.

"Did you say your name was Malfoy?"

"S'right." Draco answered. "My mother and your mother are sisters…."

"Which makes us cousins…" Danissa crossed her arms. "Thanks so much for offering to help me when I was orphaned…I really appreciated that."

"I'm sure father wanted to keep as much distance from you as possible….after all your parents were _convicted_ of being Death Eaters."

"I suppose they didn't have the connections your father had." she grimaced. "Or perhaps that's why my parents were caught….some one had to rat them out."

"Are you calling my father a traitor to the family?" Draco was on his feet.

"Of course not." Danissa faked innocence. "I'm only saying I wouldn't put it past him."

"Why you little …"

"Expelliarmus." Draco was going for his wand, but Snape had shot it out of his hand before he even had it fully up.

"Professor." Draco said, with a caught-in-the-act look.

"I asked you here to deliver a message, Draco, not to start a duel." Snape put his wand away, and Draco picked his up off the floor. "Wait outside."

"Yes, Professor." Draco pushed his way out of the room, and Snape advanced into the room.

"You're here to tell me you've resigned from Hogwarts and are willing to come with me to find the dark lord...am I right?"

"I'm here to ask you once more to abandon this quest." Snape drew himself up taller. His voice trailed off waiting for her to say something, when she didn't he started again.. "…but since you seem determined to carry on…I have taken the liberty of giving your name and address to someone. I think he may be able to help you."

---

Trissy was in her spot under the kitchen sink. She held her knees close to her and shook her head as though not wanting to listen to them talking in the next room. She had remembered that man from back before the misses and the master went to Azkaban Trissy stuck out her tongue and bit down on it hard. It was her Mistress's guest she was thinking bad things about…she should have to punish herself.

"Trissy!" Danissa yelled after Snape had left. Trissy hurried to her and bowed before her.

"Yes, Miss?" Trissy asked, once she had scampered in from the kitchen.

"Prepare a meal. I am expecting company for supper."

"No Miss…" Trissy began pleading. "No more of these awful people!"

"No?" Danissa's eyes narrowed. "Did I just hear you disobey me?"

"Miss! Miss!" Trissy began shrieking, once she had realized what she had done. "So sorry, Miss!"

"Sorry just isn't going to cut it!" Danessa's eyes leveled. This had gone too far. What would this person think if her own house elf didn't obey her. "You're getting _clothes_."

If Danissa thought Trissy was shrieking before, the noise the house elf made at the mention of clothes was an all out screech.

"No!!" The house elf rolled on her back on the floor and began to pull manically at her own ears. "Trissy's family is serving Lestrange's for generations! Trissy will never disobey again! Trissy will never speak again! Just no _clothes_, Miss!"

Danissa watched the spectacle with mild amusement.

"Now, what should it be?" She wondered aloud. "Perhaps a cardigan? I'm sure it will be so very cold out on the street."

Trissy's wails grew louder. She crawled on hands and knees to her mistress and flung herself at her feet.

Danissa leaned down. "Perhaps, I could let you have one more chance, but I hear one more word of dissonance you will find yourself with a brand new scarf."

Trissy immediately deflated upon herself and began promising to be good and thanking her mistress, meagerly polishing her boots with her tears.

---

Haley Dale was making her way up the darkened alley. Moody would be angry with her if he knew where she was headed-without backup. Snape had been right. She had let Black slip through her fingers at Hogwarts. This case was her own personal failure, and the only way she could salvage her reputation was to bring him back into custody.

At this moment all signs were pointing to Miss Lestrange.

---

The knock at the door nearly caused Danissa to jump out of her skin. Was this him? The one who would help her?

She looked over the table. The house elf had made a decent spread at such short notice.

Danissa checked her appearance in the foyer's mirror before opening the door.

"Oh." she said once she noticed it was a woman. "May I help you?"

"Danissa Lestrange?" Haley asked.

"Yes?" Danissa answered, trying to remember if Snape had indeed said it was a man she was to expect.

"Haley Dale. Ministry Auror." Her arms were crossed. Danissa's lip barely curled, but Haley had noticed it.

"What business does the Ministry have at my door?" Danissa tried her best to sound innocent.

"I heard you visited Azkaban prison recently." Haley said as she walked past Danissa into her home. Neither of them noticing the rat who also ran in.

"Yes," Danissa seethed. She didn't have time for this. "I was visiting my mother."

"Your mother, the Deatheater?"

"That _was _the charge."

"Expecting company?" Dale asked as she noticed the fully made table.

"Yes, actually. So, if you wouldn't mind getting to the point of all this?"

"Sirius Black. Where is he?" Haley turned to face her.

"How should I know?" Danissa scoffed.

"You were at Azkaban days before his escape. Family ties run deep, Miss Lestrange."

"Do they, Miss Dale? I wouldn't know. I haven't had a _family, _since auror's like yourself swooped in and stole mine. Rest assured though, if I were to have helped anyone escape that little slice of hell, it would've been my mother and father, not Sirius Black_. Now, _I really must be getting back to my meal." Danissa motioned Haley back to the door.

"I'll be in touch." Haley said as she left. The only reply was the door slamming in her face.

___


End file.
